


A Perfect Mix-Up

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Modern Era, Pregnancy, Smut, bookshop au, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Sansa's anonymous sperm donor wasn't supposed to be hers...Picset is viewableHERE





	A Perfect Mix-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look...another one shot....don't judge me!
> 
> I know, I know, I should be working on my open Stansa, ssssshh!  
For the 100th time I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

He stared at the bookshop as if the entrance had grown teeth and tried to bite him, stomach rolling with nerves as he tried to force himself to walk through the red doors and inside. 

_ “There’s been a mix-up”_ the doctor’s words seemed to echo through his mind at every moment of the day. Mix-up. Gods, he clenched his jaw as he pushed down the wave of nausea in his gut. 

He glanced to his left hand, where his wedding ring used to sit, and scoffed. All of it had been a waste, but apparently not for the woman inside the bookshop. Five years of marriage, every attempt to conceive a child failed, and one little ‘mix-up’ at a lab and here he was. The divorce had been a long time coming and, at the end, he and Selyse couldn’t stand each other. But the children, well, he found that was something he rather did want. 

Well you have one, he scoffed once more. Just not with your spouse. And at this rate, it was likely to be the only child he’d have. 

He wasn’t exactly a charming man, too abrupt and straight-forward to ever be called that. He was imposing, often called dour and far too uncomfortable in social situations, which meant dating was...impossible. Now, closer to 50 than he was 40, he feared that the rest of his life would be spent alone. 

But perhaps...

Sansa Stark. The name ran on repeat in his mind. Age 29, unmarried and the mother of a 3-month old little girl. A daughter, that, by some stroke of chance, was half his. 

“You going to stand out there all day or come inside?” the voice said from the front of the shop. He turned to look at its door, stunned by the beauty of the young woman who was holding it open. Despite the cold of the autumn morning, she seemed to glow with warmth, from her thick, fiery hair to her plush sweater and dark jeans. She was breathtaking, and the smile on her lips made it hard to think. 

“Er, yes” he said abruptly, moving inside the shop and passed the floral scent of her perfume. 

The shop, “Florian & Jonquil” was the largest new and used book shop in Storm’s End, with a selection of stationery and local writers featured near the front and cafe next door on the north end. The entire building had the feel of Victorian London, and he felt at home amongst the dark wood and the smell of coffee. 

“Can I help you find anything?” the red haired beauty asked. 

“No” he glanced around. “Well, yes” he took a deep breath. “Is Sansa Stark here?”

Her face grew guarded, “Why?” 

“I have some personal business with her” he replied lamely. 

“I’m Sansa Stark, and I don’t know you, so what personal business could we have?” she asked, eyes narrowed. 

“You’re Sansa Stark?” he felt faint---or at least what he imagined ‘faint’ felt like. The blood rushing in his ears was enough to make him light-headed. _This_ woman had had his child! This beautiful, young woman. Gods. Before he realized it there was a hand on his arm, guiding him to a stool beside the counter. 

“Just breathe” she whispered, her voice soft, like a mother’s would be.

He shook his head, raising it to meet hers as he ran a hand through his graying hair, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” she asked. 

“You’re being so kind and I am about to ruin your day” he shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Who are you?” she asked, stepping back. 

“My name is Stannis Baratheon” he said as confidently as he could. “Just over a year ago I went to Cressen Labs for rather routine fertility testing. I suffered the indignity of having to..well--and I have now learned that there was a mistake and rather than any samples be destroyed---”

“No” her hand dropped from his arm and she wrapped her arms around herself, looking over him carefully. 

“Yes” he replied simply. 

“Oh my Gods” she gasped. “Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, intelligent---oh my Gods” she whispered. 

“I assure you, Sansa Stark, that is much tamer than what I said when they gave me the news” he said dryly. 

“Do you have any proof? Paperwork” she asked. 

He nodded, pulling a few papers from inside his leather jacket, “My paperwork here” he laid a form out on the counter, pointing to his sample’s ID number. “And yours” he lay it beside his and she could see that most of her personal information had been blacked out, there was her name and the same ID number.

“Oh Gods.”

“My wife and I were trying to have children, she believed the fault lay with me” Stannis explained. “Apparently not.” 

“Wife?” she choked out. 

“We’re divorced now” he assured her. 

“I’m sorry---”

“Don’t be, I’m not” he interrupted. 

“How many...um...kids?”

“One” he said. 

“Just me” she said so quietly that he nearly missed the words. 

“Just you” he sighed, hating the entire mess of a situation. “I am sorry to barge in, and I am sorry for dropping this on you. But I just... I want to know her---” he trailed off when soft whimpers reached his ears and he looked to the baby monitor on the counter. “She’s here?” 

“Yes” Sansa nodded. “Just...excuse me,” she was pale as she moved away, paler than she had been before and he felt like a monster for ruining her day. He watched her step behind the counter and into the office beyond, doing the only thing he could do. Wait. 

Sansa smiled as she leaned over the small crib she’d installed in her office, the bright blue eyes of her daughter staring back at her. Blue eyes she could now see were the exact shade of her father's. 

Father, Gods, Sansa nearly burst into tears. What a mess this all was!

It hadn’t been. In fact, once she had jumped through the months and months of red tape and settled on her ‘donor’, getting pregnant had been incredibly easy. She had been overjoyed at the little ‘plus’ sign on the test, crying in her bathroom for nearly an hour afterwards. 

Finally, a family of her own, untraditional as it was. The rest of her family was gone, dead or scattered to the winds, and she had made her home in Storm’s End. She loved it here and she loved her business. Florian & Jonquil was her dream and it had taken a lot of hard work and stress to make it successful. 

She was a determined, hard working woman. So, after a series of horribly failed relationships, she decided that she was going to set aside trying to understand the males of her generation and take matters into her own hands. 

Cassie was the result of that, the best possible result in the world. 

“Good morning, starshine” she smiled, picking up her daughter’s small form, nestling her against her chest and placing a kiss on her wispy black hair. Cassie made a soft sound and grabbed a hold of Sansa’s hair, holding it in her tiny hand. 

She had studiously reviewed all of the potential donors, easily settling on the one who would become Cassie’s father. Tall, dark hair, light eyes, above average intelligence, entrepreneur with a love of reading and history. He was perfect. Though she did not know his name, what he looked like or his age, he was perfect. 

Turning to the door she felt nerves course through her. She had never imagined that Cassie’s father would be so large, so imposing and so startlingly handsome. He was the type of man that Sansa would have been too intimidated to approach; one that she would admire, watching his intense stare from afar. 

Admittedly, she had already done so, watching him for several minutes as he stood on the sidewalk and stared at the door, debating his entry. 

But now their lives were forever entwined, forever bound. 

Taking a deep breath she moved back to the front of the store, watching his tall frame shoot to its feet as she appeared. His eyes, dark and intense, were glued to Cassie, so many emotions washing over his face. 

“Just, one second” she moved to the door, twisting the lock and flipping the sign to ‘Be Back Soon’, she turned to face him. “I am not sure the protocol…”

“I don’t imagine there is one,” he said in return. 

“No, likely not” she smiled, moving closer and turning to her side so that Cassie could see Stannis. 

“What” he cleared his throat. “What is her name?” 

“Cassie” Sansa smiled, only to frown as Stannis looked like he was going to faint for the second time that morning. “Stannis---”

“My mother’s name was Cassana, my father called her Cassie” he whispered, shaking his head. 

“Her name is Cassiopeia, but I call her Cassie” Sansa explained, hardly able to believe the coincidence in name. 

“She is beautiful” he marvelled. 

“Would you” she motioned to the plush settee near the window. “Would you like to hold her?”

“I’d like that very much” he moved to sit, shrugging out of his worn leather jacket to reveal that, yes, his shoulders really were that broad. She followed, doing her best not to ogle him as he sat on the old Victorian settee. 

She carefully maneuvered Cassie into his strong arms, accidentally brushing against his solid chest as she pulled away, moving to sit beside him. Cassie stared up at him, calm and quiet as she examined him. She was a rather serious, thoughtful baby who loved to observe all around her, a trait Sansa had guessed came from her father. She had guessed correctly. 

Stannis used the thumb of his hand cradling her head to smooth her hair, staring down at her with unabashed awe, “She has the look of my mother” he whispered. 

“With the traits I picked, I assumed my ginger coloring would be lost” Sansa admitted. “She has my pale complexion though, and she’s already above average length.”

“She’ll be tall then” he nodded. “My family is all very tall.”

“Same” Sansa smiled. “Well, except my sister, but she’s a nutter anyway.” 

Cassie let out a sound of happiness, giving a crooked, toothless smile as she looked up at Stannis. This time, Stannis smiled in return, the expression changing his whole appearance. He was a _very_ handsome man.

Oh Gods, her mind raced. She had a baby with this man! This tall, dark, handsome man was Cassie’s father! Oh Gods…

“Sansa” he said. “Are you alright?”

“Overwhelmed” she whispered. 

“As am I” he replied, looking back to Cassie. “I have no legal right to her, to see her or know her” he sighed. “The paperwork from the lab covered that, but I will not likely father other children and I should like to know her. To be in her life in some way.” 

“Stannis--”

“I am not asking for custody, just to be a part of both of your lives” he assured her. “You are the mother of my daughter, after all.” 

“Well, I---” she broke off when the lock turned and the door opened, her only employee and antique book expert, Davos, entered. 

“Good morning” Davos entered, flipping the sign to open. It was when he turned back that he noticed the two on the couch. “Oh hello” he frowned, looking to where Stannis held Cassie. “Stannis…”

“Davos” Stannis replied. 

“What?” Sansa paled. “You two know each other?”

“Since we were, what? Seventeen?” Davos chuckled. 

“Oh my Gods” she covered her face with her hands. 

“Sansa?” Davos, the only constant in her life and the closest thing she had to a father these days crossed to sit on the coffee table facing her. He gently pulled her hands from her face, his frown of concern coming into view. 

“Apparently, of all the men in Westeros, I hand-picked your best friend to give me a baby” she laughed. 

“Stannis is…” he looked to where Cassie was contently watching Stannis. 

Stannis nodded, “So it would seem.” 

“This has to be Shakespeare, right? We’re living in a comedy?” Sansa laughed. 

“Our own little corner of Austen’s villages” Davos smiled warmly. 

“And who is he?” Sansa asked Davos, motioning to Stannis. “John Willoughby or Colonel Brandon?”

“Stannis is every inch a Frederick Wentworth” Davos assured her, smiling over at his oldest friend. 

“Tell me about her” Stannis asked Davos later that morning when Sansa excused herself to the back to feed Cassie. 

“Sansa or Cassie?” Davos asked. 

“Both, either” Stannis shrugged, walking along a row of first and second editions. 

“She’s a good woman, strong and kind” Davos said. “She works hard but that little girl is her life. You couldn’t have asked for a better mother for Cassie. In fact, I think that if you were to spend time with her, you would rather enjoy it.” 

“I can hardly believe I am a father” Stannis admitted to his oldest friend. 

“Humbling, isn’t it?”

“Years of disappointment,” Stannis shook his head, returning to the stool near the counter where Davos leaned. “Selyse was so certain it was my fault.” 

“Selyse is psychotic” Davos replied dryly and Stannis coughed out a laugh. “Been telling your daft ass that since before you proposed.” 

“I suppose you were right, then” Stannis replied. 

“Oh, I know I am” Davos smiled. “And it isn’t you, got Sansa in one go and you weren’t even there.” Stannis felt his cheeks heat at Davos’ wording, but Davos continued, “She was so damned excited. Ran in here like her life depended on it to tell Marya and I the news.”

“Cassie is very beautiful, like her mother” Stannis admitted. 

“Well then” Davos crossed his arms. “What do you intend to do about this?”

“I haven’t figured that part out yet, I am a bit out of my element” Stannis said as Sansa reappeared, Cassie in her arms. 

“The estate reports just showed up” Sansa said to Davos. “As soon as she is asleep, we should go over them, it looks like they have a lot of Dickens and Bronte, your favorites.”

“Alright” Davos agreed. 

“I can take her” Stannis offered before he could stop himself. He found he was eager to hold his daughter again. 

“Alright” Sansa glanced to Davos who gave her a nod, silently vouching for him. “It should be quiet today, Wednesdays usually are. If you want to sit in the wingback chair and relax, it shouldn’t take long” she motioned to the sitting area. 

“I will be close by, don’t worry,” he assured her, carefully taking Cassie into his arms. The infant barely stirred, whimpering softly as she nuzzled against the material of Stannis’ sweater, holding the v-neck in her tiny hand. Sansa handed him a pink baby blanket with a small smile as Davos grabbed the paperwork from the printer. 

Stannis crossed the shop, pausing to grab one of the used copies of ‘All Quiet on the Western Front’ from the shelf, and then sinking into a plush wingback chair that had a matching ottoman. Putting his feet up he maneuvered the blanket over Cassie with his free hand, and settled in. 

He hadn’t slept last night, he couldn’t after learning the news. He paced all night, his mind chaotic as it tried to make sense of everything. Less than twenty-four hours ago he learned he was a father. That his sample had been donated, not destroyed, and used on one woman who successfully gave birth to a little girl. Just over two hours ago he learned that the child's mother was the most incredibly beautiful woman he had ever seen. Smart and kind, with a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts.

And now, now, he sat in a surprisingly comfortable chair with his daughter asleep on his chest. 

He looked up to see Davos, his oldest friend and somehow Sansa’s right hand, give him a small nod of approval. Stannis gave a small smile in return, opening the book to lose himself in his favorite novel.

“That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen” Sansa heard the woman’s voice and looked up from where she was reviewing the papers with Davos to see two young women standing in the sitting area. 

Every week they received a report listing all of the old and limited books that would be coming up for sale through various channels across the country. Florian & Jonquil, thanks to Davos’ incredible knowledge, was the leading store to find any rare or antique book you could be in search of. If they didn’t have it in the cases, they would find it within a week. Because of this, they did quite a large chunk of business online, in addition to their in-store business. While she’d never been a millionaire, their hard work has more than paid off. 

Wondering what the women could be looking at, Sansa moved from the counter to join them. Oh, she thought as she took in the sight of Stannis, asleep in the wingback, a book in his lap and both of his hands holding Cassie carefully.

Both father and daughter had their heads at the same angle, lips slightly parted and Sansa could see that Cassie had her father’s fuller bottom lip. Unbidden, she found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss Stannis, to feel that lower lip between her own lips. 

Shaking the thought away, Sansa pulled her phone from her pocket and snapped a few photos before tucking it back in her pocket. 

“Yours?” one of the women asked.

“Yeah” Sansa replied, feeling that was the easier answer in all of this. 

“Lucky bitch” the second woman smirked. 

“Men with little babies” the first woman sighed. “Gets me every time. First daughter?”

“First in general” Sansa replied. 

“Congratulations” the women said. 

“Thank you” Sansa smiled as they returned to their shopping. Turning away from the adorable scene, she returned to Davos. “You gotta go see” she smirked at him and he went to look, returning shortly after, phone in hand. 

“Marya is going to lose it” Davos tapped on his screen, looking over his glasses. 

“How long until she’s here?” Sansa laughed quietly. 

“A half hour, forty-five minutes, tops” Davos smiled, sending the photo. 

It only took twenty-five before she was sneaking in the door.

“Look who’s here” Sansa opened the door with a smile. Cassie laughed as Stannis reached for her, kissing her cheek as he took her into his arms. Cassie babbled happily in his arms, patting his cheeks as she ‘talked’. 

“I’m early” he said as she ushered him inside and out of the cold. It was mid-December now and the snow had arrived, but inside Sansa’s apartment was nice and warm. He had been surprised all those months ago, to find that she lived in a rather large two level apartment above the bookshop. She owned the entire building, thanks to a wisely invested inheritance and successful antique book business. 

It was all decorated for Christmas now, Sansa having gone over the top because it was Cassie’s first Christmas. He had helped Sansa pick out and carry the tree upstairs, setting it up in the corner where they proceeded to cover it with lights and ornaments until it looked ready to collapse. He hadn’t celebrated Christmas in many years, it was nice to be able to surround himself with it once more.

“No problem. We’re ready, I just need boots” Sansa said, sitting on the sofa to pull on her winter boots. 

“Jacket too, and a scarf,” he told her and she laughed. 

“You really took to that fathering thing, eh?” she teased. 

He nodded, giving a small shrug, “Be grateful I haven’t started with ‘dad jokes’. I haven’t always wanted children, but when I realized it was something I _did_ want, I imagined I would have a few.” 

He had known her for three months now and his life had changed in many ways because of it. Sansa and Cassie had become integral parts of his life, not only because Cassie was his daughter but because he genuinely enjoyed Sansa’s company. 

When he had left the shop that first day, he had done so with Sansa’s cell phone number and the newfound hope that he would be a part of his daughter’s life. Davos vouching for him had gone a long way, Sansa choosing to trust him but proceed with caution. 

Soon they were exchanging texts throughout the day and sharing regular evenings after work and weekend afternoons together. For the first time in many years he didn’t spend the Thanksgiving holiday alone or unhappy, but at Davos’ house with his family and Sansa and Cassie. It had been a loud, boisterous affair, but it had been fun and filled with warmth. 

Today he was going with Sansa to Cassie’s 6-month checkup, excited to be included on the nitty-gritty of parenting, as Sansa called it. 

“A few, huh?” Sansa asked, standing to grab a plaid scarf, wrapping it around her neck. 

He felt his cheeks heat, “Yes, well, circumstances change all the time.” 

“Not sure if you’re talking about your divorce or if you’re planning to negotiate siblings for Cassie” Sansa smiled. At this he knew he was bright red, not sure how to respond to Sansa’s implication. “Stannis” she whispered, moving closer to tuck a knit cap over Cassie’s black hair. “Relax.”

“Sansa, I wouldn’t presume--”

“Why not?” she asked. 

“Because you’ve only known me for 3-months and you haven’t indicated any interest” he replied. 

“Haven’t I though?” she raised a brow, pulling a dark blue knit cap from the diaper bag and placing it on his head. “I let you into my life, Stannis. All the way in. At the risk of you trying to take Cassie, I allowed you to know her and then made you a part of our little family.” 

“Sansa” he watched her pull a cap over her own hair. 

“Think about it” she said without looking at him, putting the diaper bag over her shoulder. “We can talk later.”

“Alright” he said quietly, unsure what to say so he chose silence as they made their way downstairs and to his waiting car. He kept a seat in the back for Cassie at all times, rather than be constantly transferring seats, and he easily buckled her in. He was careful to triple check, making sure it was correct, before sliding behind the wheel.

Sansa was fiddling with the radio, finding a suitable station of Christmas carols, happily singing along as he piloted them towards the doctor’s office. 

He couldn’t pretend to understand what Sansa had meant, about her giving indications that she was interested in either him or more children. Then again, he had never been great with reading signals, nor did he truly believe that someone as young and beautiful as Sansa would want to pursue anything with a 47 divorcee with a receding hairline.

Glancing at her quickly before keeping focus on the road, he could see she was smiling brightly, singing along to the radio, as she occasionally turned to check on Cassie. She seemed happy, as she always had around him, overflowing with life. 

He learned quickly that Sansa was a very physically affectionate woman. She hugged Davos and Marya, but she also hugged him, often times touching his hand and arm as he spoke. She was always reaching out to adjust his jacket, or tie as needed. Once the weather turned cold she carried a spare hat and gloves for him at all times. 

They were both avid readers, so if they were together in the evenings while Cassie slept, they were likely reading while music or the television played in the background. Sansa’s legs usually ended up across his lap or her head on his thigh. On more than one occasion he had watched her fall asleep, head on his leg, and he had to work quickly to make sure her book didn’t fall onto her and wake her up. 

When they stood back to admire their Christmas tree, she had wrapped an arm around his waist, and he had, rather awkwardly, placed his around her shoulders. And when they cooked--- 

“Aw hell” he sighed aloud as his brain finally kicked into gear and he pulled to a stop at a red light. 

Sansa laughed, loudly, turning to smile at him, “Took you awhile.” 

“Yeah” he glanced at her. “But I’m all caught up now.” 

“Good” she agreed. 

“We can talk after, during lunch, yeah?”

“Yeah” he focused on the road, unable to stop the smile from forming on his lips. He had been so worried about the larger picture that he hadn’t seen the way things has clicked into place right in front of his eyes. As usual he had missed the signs until she had held them up and pointed them out. 

Nerves settled in his stomach, and by the time he was parked and unlatching Cassie’s carrier from its base and pulling it from the car, he was fairly certain it was obvious how nervous he was.

Without a word, Sansa moved his side and took his hand in hers. He looked to her and she gave a smile, adjusting her purse and diaper bag on her shoulder. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and they made their way inside.

“You’re a ball of anxiety” Sansa said softly as they fixed lunch in her spacious kitchen. Christmas music played in the background and she loved how the apartment smelled of cinnamon and douglas fir. She paused her work beside him and lifted a hand, smoothing the crease on Stannis’ brow. She could tell that the prospect of change in their relationship had set him on edge, and she understood why. 

She could tell from the start that Stannis was a man not used to affection or being cared for. Possibly because he had lost his parents at a young age, but also due to the horrible conditions of his first marriage. The way both Stannis and Davos spoke of Selyse was far from endearing and Sansa was oddly grateful it was she who had had Stannis’ first child and not Selyse. Selyse didn’t seem a motherly type. 

After both Davos and Marya had given glowing recommendations, Sansa allowed Stannis into her life and the life of her--their daughter. Both father and daughter had warmed quickly to each other, and Sansa did her best to help Stannis warm to the idea of physical affection and care. 

Never in her life had she met anyone that being around was so effortless. With Stannis there was no pretension, no forced conversation or awkward silences. Everything just seemed to click, even his ‘dad genes’ seemed to kick in and he was a very attentive father. 

She was almost jealous at the way he could discern even the slightest cry or whimper from their daughter, _hungry cry_ or _tired cry_ he would say softly. Not to mention, the easiest way to get Cassie to sleep, was simply to hand her to Stannis. His calm, soothing nature lulled her right to sleep. 

Sansa was also aware, however, that as he slipped further and further into the role of ‘father’, she also had a growing desire for him to share a role in _her_ life as well. She realized now that everything that had been ‘wrong’ or put her off in her previous relationships, was that she had been dating boys, too young and immature to act like true adults. She didn’t want a boy, she wanted a man, a partner.

Sansa had been forced to grow up young, when both of her parents passed away. She had cared for her younger siblings when Arya and Robb had vanished, and when Rickon was killed in a car accident with a friend's family, Bran wandered his own way too. 

Thus she was alone, finding her way to Storm’s End where she fell in love with a tiny bookshop that just happened to be for sale. It was fate, she decided, that led her here. The decision to have a baby, by herself, wasn’t an easy one, but it was something she wanted more than anything. She found her dream book shop, a lovely home and the perfect specimen. 

And then, he found her. 

The idea had blossomed in the back of her mind a few weeks ago when she saw two little boys playing in the Children’s area of the shop. Siblings, a playmate and companion to each other, both of them laughing as they read a storybook. 

Siblings. Growing up in a family of 7 (sometimes 8), she always imagined that she would have a large family. When things changed, she decided that she would have one child and spoil them rotten. But now that Stannis had come into her life, she could give Cassie siblings, true siblings. Even if he did not want romantic involvement (which she sincerely hoped, and thought, he did), they could use a clinic-- a _new_ clinic. Together they could have a large family, a house filled with love, everything. 

Or...or he could not want her. Or they could try and he could decide he wanted to remain friends, and then where would they be?

“I’m not the only one” Stannis’ voice said as his fingers brushed the crease in her brow. 

“It’s heavy stuff,” she gave a smile. “Relationships, children…”

“And is that what you want? A relationship? Children?” he asked. 

She nodded, “Yes” she looked to where Cassie was bouncing in her high chair, waiting for lunch. “I want two or three more of those. Little Baratheons with dark hair and bright eyes” she smiled at their daughter. 

“I’ll be 48 next year,” he said with a small smile of his own.

“I’ll be thirty. Two, then?” she suggested. 

“And us?” he prompted. 

“I would very much like there to be an us” she confessed. 

“Me too” he turned to face her, their lunches forgotten. “I could very easily fall in love with you, Sansa Stark” he said, reaching a hesitant hand out to cup her cheek.

“I am in serious danger of falling in love with you, Stannis Baratheon” she smiled, leaning into his touch. 

“I’m going to kiss you” his voice was deep, soft as he moved closer. 

“You better” she leaned up to meet him, his great height forcing him to bend slightly to kiss her. At the first touch of their lips she felt a jolt, a pleasant tingle spread through her entire body. Oh, this kiss, she sighed against his mouth. His hand carded into her hair, and she tilted her head, allowing the kiss to evolve, deepen.

Stannis’ arm came around her, hauling her against the solid wall of his chest. How could she ever have thought that this man was devoid of affection, no man without passion could kiss like this. 

As his hand splayed across her back, Cassie let out a squeal of protest, impatiently waiting for her lunch. Reluctantly, they parted, though Stannis place a brief, lingering kiss on her lips before he stood tall. 

“Feed your daughter” Sansa said, knowing she was flushed and breathless. “Then when she’s asleep, I am going to need you to kiss me again.” 

“Deal” he kissed her forehead and turned away, grabbing the milk and a jar of baby food, a new milestone that they could introduce Cassie to. 

Sansa grabbed their sandwich plates and carried them to the table. She smiled as Stannis interacted and fed their daughter, Cassie, of course, was enraptured with every noise and word he said. 

Christmas Eve arrived before they knew it, the three of them living in their own little bubble of happiness. Tomorrow, for Christmas dinner, they would join the Seaworths to celebrate, but tonight it was just them and their daughter. 

Stannis has arrived this morning, bags in each hand and more in his car. He might have gone overboard with Christmas gifts, enjoying having two people to shop for. 

In previous years, Selyse had refused to celebrate holidays and so he would work through each one. Granted, owning his own private security business afforded him the ability to make his own hours, but that didn’t mean he wanted to skip holidays. Well, because of those choices he had amassed enough wealth to properly celebrate Christmas now with people who truly counted. 

The big deal, however, was that Sansa has asked him to stay tonight. When he asked, she told him that all she wanted for Christmas was to wake up beside him. Regardless of whether or not anything happened, he was nervous at taking the next step in their relationship. 

Not nervous in a bad way, simply nervous to mess things up. Sansa was more important than anything, he didn’t want to lose her. So he had arrived this morning, laden with bags, wearing a ridiculous Christmas sweater because Sansa had gotten them all matching ones. 

Ones that they’d worn all day, matching the sweater Cassie had over her poinsettia leggings. Cassie, who was now close to seven months old, now had a few teeth coming in and her black hair was growing quickly, a dark, inky black, the same shade as his mother’s. 

It had been a fun, relaxing day and now they were cocooned on the couch. Sansa was against his side, and Cassie sitting up on his lap, with his help, of course, a stuffed dog in her hand that she was waving around in happiness. 

In the background, ‘It’s A Wonderful Life’ was playing, but they weren’t paying much attention, both him and Sansa were watching their daughter. 

“You just love the doggie that Daddy, got you” Sansa laughed and Stannis felt his heart clench. Sansa had only recently started calling him ‘Daddy’ when she talked to Cassie and he couldn’t help but love the way it sounded. He _was_ a father, he was Cassie’s Dad. 

“Da!” Cassie waved the dog. 

“Oh!” Sansa gasped. 

“Da!” Cassie yelled again, smiling at him. 

“Yes! That’s Dad!” Sansa laughed, eyes bright with happiness. Cassie laughed along with her and Stannis smiled, his cheeks aching with the unfamiliar action. “Look at you,” Sansa kissed his cheek. “You’re so handsome when you Cassie Smile.” 

“What is a ‘Cassie Smile’?” he asked. 

“The smile you only give to your daughter” Sansa explained.

“Da!” Cassie smiled as the oven timer sounded. 

“Pie is done!” Sansa bounced up and all but skipped to the kitchen, pulling out the apple pie that she'd made for Christmas dinner tomorrow. The smell of apple and cinnamon filled the apartment and he closed his eyes, committing everything to memory. A few seconds later, Sansa’s arms sound around his neck from behind and she kissed his cheek again. 

“Smells good” he said. 

“Mmhmm. Like Christmas” she agreed. “Our first Christmas.”

“First of many” he replied. 

“Many many” she giggled. “Now come eat some cookies with me.”

“Yes ma’am” he scooped up Cassie and stood, rounding the couch to kiss Sansa softly as they walked to the kitchen together. 

Once Cassie was bathed and safely tucked into her crib, Sansa slid her hand into Stannis’ twining their fingers together. At this, Stannis turned away from Cassie to look at her, a hundred questions in his grey-blue eyes. She only smiled, tilting her head to the door, pulling him away. 

She had been ready to take this next step for a while, but they were both being cautious, taking things slow. Their relationship had started backwards, with a baby before they had even met, and then romance. 

But fate, however, had everything taken care of. She had chosen a man who looked good on paper and he turned out to be the right man for her and her daughter. Stannis was an incredible father, his love for Cassie easy for anyone to see. And her love for him could no longer be hidden. She had tried to deny what she felt, to write it off as affection for the man who had given her Cassie, but it was only _Stannis_ the man she loved. The perks of him being Cassie’s father came second. 

A close second. 

The master bedroom was illuminated only by the twinkle lights she had strung up along her window, unable to resist bringing the holiday into every room. Once she had guided him inside, she closed the door, leaving it open a few inches in case Cassie needed them. 

“Sansa” he whispered. 

“I’m in love with you, Stannis” she said without preamble. “I told you that I wanted nothing more for Christmas than to wake up beside you. If you don’t---”

Her words were silenced when he moved forward, taking her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. His arms were around her before she could react, but when she did she only sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. 

He lifted her easily, carrying her to the bed where he lay her across the coverlet and crawled over her, never parting his lips from hers. Every kiss, every touch and lingering look they had shared to this point, broke free, their hands nearly frantic as sweaters and jeans were torn away. 

Sansa marvelled at the breadth of his shoulders, the lean muscle that clung to his broad frame. The hair on his chest was a mixture of silver and black, thick and springy beneath her fingers. It was inherently masculine, adding to the appeal of him as he settled into the cradle of her thighs. 

“Gods” he cursed as he struggled to unclasp her bra. She reached behind her back to help him, uncoupling the lace with a quick flick. He tore the fabric away, flinging it across the room to stare down at her, clad only in her panties spread out beneath him. She blushed, wishing she could cover herself, as she hadn’t been naked in front of a man for a very long time. “You’re beautiful” Stannis whispered. 

“Not so bad yourself” she reached between them to stroke the length of him through his boxer briefs. Stannis was an impressive man, tall and imposing, long and thick, and she couldn’t wait to get him inside of her. 

“You need to know, Sansa” he said, his tone suddenly serious. “You have to know” he kissed her lips. “From the moment I saw you in front of the book shop, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen--”

“Stannis--”

“No, listen,” he pleaded. “You’re so damned beautiful, and the idea of you giving me a child--Gods, Sansa. You have no idea how overwhelming it is, that you chose me, that you love me” he shook his head. “I love you, am in love with you, so damned much” he told her and she felt tears well in her eyes. 

“I love you too” she leaned up to kiss him. He responded with vigor, pouring every bit of love and lust he could into their kiss. His hands trailed up her body, smoothing over her flesh to take her hands, holding them pinned to the bed above her head.

He settled atop her then, their bare chests pressed together as he made love to her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his lean waist, crossing at the base of his spine, urging him against her. He obeyed, rocking the length of his cock against her, sending lightning bolts of pleasure through to her core.

She was a writhing mess by the time he pulled his lips from hers, hands running down her arms as he moved to her breasts, licking and teasing them. It had been so long since she’d been touched by a man, years in fact, and that combined with the new sensitivity in her breasts had her gasping “Oh my Gods” over and over. 

His lips were warm and soft as they kissed across her abdomen, pausing to pay special attention to the small silvery lines she had earned from carrying Cassie, before moving to her hip. 

“Look at you” he echoed her earlier words, one of his fingers ghosting across the soaked fabric between her legs. She had chosen a pretty bra and panty set this morning, in the hopes that Stannis would see them later, but she was fairly certain she had ruined the delicate lace of her panties. 

“Stannis” she pleaded. 

“All this, for me” he whispered, his hand holding her thighs wide as he nuzzled against her lace covered folds. 

“Shit---Stannis” she choked out as he pulled the lace aside to lap at her. Her hands fisted in the comforter, knuckles white as he worked her body into a frenzy. “Oh Gods!” 

He pulled away long enough to remove her panties, then returned to her folds, eating her with worship and singular determination. She would have been embarrassed at how wet she was, the wet noises filling the bedroom, but she had never imagined beneath the cool exterior lay a man who was so damned good with his mouth. 

Her heart was beating so fast that she was fairly certain that she was about to come out of her skin. She arched against him, feeling her orgasm building deep inside of her, but he held her thighs pinned, pushing her over the edge and into ecstasy. 

“Stannis” she gasped, sitting up enough to watch him lap up her juices as she came down. He looked up at her, holding her eyes as he licked her clean. “Fuck” she whined, her hands running into his silver hair. “I need you” she whimpered. 

He kissed the inside of her thigh, “And you’ll have me” he assured her. He shucked his boxer briefs and she whimpered again at the sight of him, long and thick as it was finally freed from the fabric.

“That isn’t fair” she teased. “How can you be that good with your mouth and have a cock like that...that’s just...Gods.”

A laugh burst from his chest, “I am 6’6”, Sansa, I am only in proportion.”

“Yeah well, your ‘proportion’ is impressive” she smirked. “Come here” she beckoned him closer. 

“One second” he moved to his overnight bag on the floor and rummaged inside, returning with a brand new box of condoms. “Its recommended to wait a year after having a child before getting pregnant again.” 

“Someone googled” she smiled, her heart warming at the idea of Stannis doing research regarding more children. 

“I did” he was not ashamed, he seemed damned proud as he opened the box and grabbed a foil packet, quickly sheathing himself. Watching him crawl onto the bed she decided that she wanted to ride that impressive cock of his, and with a small push to his shoulder she was rolling him to his back. “Sansa” he groaned as she sat astride him, taking him in hand. 

“This is glorious, Gods” she stroked him a few times before rising over him. She rubbed the blunt head across her clit a few times before aligning him where she needed him most and sinking onto him. 

“Fuck” he hissed, his hands holding her hips tightly as she took him in, slowly as he was damned big. Her own hands were braced on his chest now, helping her to move as her body stretched to accommodate him. “So tight…” his jaw was clenched, eyes filled with lust as he watched her. Rising up a little, she moved down once more until she was absolutely impaled on him. 

“That is so good” she sighed, rocking her hips slowly. “Gods, so good.” 

Stannis was doing everything within his will power to not come within the first minute of being inside of her. She was so damned tight, he could feel her like a velvet fist all around him.

It had been a long time since he’d had sex, but it had never felt like this before. Experiences in the marriage bed had been far from passionate, or fulfilling. Selyse had done little more than complain, about his size especially, and because she always made it seem as if he was hurting her, it was rarely enjoyable. 

But watching Sansa come, feeling it against his mouth had been the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. 

Well, it was until he watched her take his cock inside of her. She did nothing to conceal the pleasure she felt as she sank onto him, her porcelain skin flushed and glowing, her hair wild and tangled, enjoying every inch of him she took. 

It was the affection, he would say, that made everything seemed magnified. Every touch, every sigh and moan of pleasure, was made headier by the love that had grown between them. It has started a tiny seed, not the seed that had made their daughter, but the seed that had grown between them and blossomed into a family. A true family, one he was never going to give up. 

“You’re so beautiful” he raised a hand to run it over her breasts and stomach. “An absolute goddess.” 

“You feel so good” she whimpered, rocking in slow rhythm. 

“So do you” he cupped a breast, teasing the jeweled tip with his thumb. 

She whined softly, moving her hair over one shoulder, the rich length settling over her breasts, “You ready, baby?” she smirked, rising up and riding him in earnest. 

“Fuck” he growled, hands digging into her hips as she moved. She was uttering an incoherent series of curse words and pleas as she took her pleasure from his body. He could have watched her forever, the way her body arched and moved over his was the most intoxicating drug he could imagine. 

Leaning forward, she braced herself on his chest, changing the angle of her movements just enough to have her coming around him minutes later. She cried out, filling herself with him completely as she came, pulsing around him. He was too far gone now, rolling her quickly to her back he set a hard, fast pace that had her screaming into his shoulder. 

“Stannis” she held her legs wide, allowing him as deep as possible. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Please, baby, please...fuck, I’m gonna come again. Fuck fuck---” she laugh-sobbed as he felt her body clamping once more, this time her thighs shaking violently as she came. 

His own orgasm slammed into him with the force of a truck. Pushing deep he growled through his pleasure as he came, pouring into the latex barrier with enough force to have him panting over her. 

“Oh my Gods” Sansa laughed, turning to kiss his lax lips. 

“I think I’m dead” he muttered against her jaw with a smile. He groaned as he slipped from her body, forcing himself to remove the condom and toss it into the garbage. 

“Come here” Sansa pulled him back to the bed, his body stretched out beside hers and she covered them with the sheet before moving to his side. They shared languid, soft kisses, his hands wandering her heated flesh in lazy movements. “I love you” she whispered between kisses and he felt the words as a balm to his soul. 

“I love you” he replied. “I look forward to many Christmases with you, Sansa.” 

“Many many” she snuggled closer, kissing his chin. “Merry Christmas, baby” she sighed, laying her head on his chest. 

“Merry Christmas” he held her tightly, watching her in the twinkling lights of the room as she slipped into sleep. His Sansa, he mused. His girlfriend, the mother of his child and the woman that had changed everything. Down the hall their daughter slept, hopefully dreaming of sugar plum fairies and the joys of Christmas. 

Tomorrow they would celebrate with the Seaworths, two families enjoying the holiday together. And that was more than he could have ever asked for. 

Sansa held Cassie on her hip, the large mint green leather purse-slash-diaper bag on her opposite shoulder making it easy to carry everything from the car and into Stannis’ office building. Stannis had given her the bag for Christmas, having seen her struggle with her purse and Cassie’s things, and it was incredibly handy. 

Stannis had spoiled them both, claiming it was necessary for their first Christmas together. Her favorite gift was the antique silver locket he had given her, completed with a photo of Cassie on one side and a photo of him and Cassie on the other. He had been shy, claiming it might have been presumptuous to include himself but she kissed him into silence before assuring him that she loved it. 

Her man was a man capable of great love, and he had waited a long time to share it with someone. She gave a prayer of thanks every day to the Gods for bringing him into her life. She hadn’t known what she was missing until he stepped in and completed their family. 

Soon, very soon, Cassie would be a year old, an event they would be celebrating with the Seaworth family, as usual. And then, Sansa smiled to herself, then she was damned well going to do her best to give Cassie a sibling. This time, the old-fashioned way. Of course, it would be absolutely no hardship to keep trying, Gods know how good her man was between the sheets. Sansa knew she was a _very_ lucky woman.

Today, she left Davos at the shop and ventured downtown to meet Stannis for lunch. Entering the elevator she noticed the slender, petite woman with dark red hair that stepped in beside her, both of them pressing ‘7’. 

“Dada?” Cassie asked. 

“Exactly, we’re going to see Daddy” Sansa replied, smiling at her daughter. Cassie had a full head of black curls now, and after seeing the photos of Stannis’ mother, it was easy to see where Cassie got her beauty. 

She noticed the woman giving her an odd look, brushed it aside as the elevator’s ding signaled their arrival. The woman stepped off first, striding away in her expensive suit and high heels. Sansa glanced to her boots, jeans and cardigan with a shrug. 

“Excuse me” she approached the secretary. “Can you tell me where Stannis Baratheon’s office is?”

“Down the hall on the right” the older woman smiled, then looked to Cassie. “Oh, you must be Sansa.”

“I am” she nodded. 

“I am Olenna, I have heard a lot about you, this one especially” she explained, looking to Cassie. 

“It's lovely to meet you” Sansa replied. 

“Same,” Olenna said. “I won’t keep you, enjoy your lunch.”

“Thank you, I am sure we will see you again soon” Sansa said, making her way down the hall. 

The office was intimidating, all metal and glass, very modern in design. Fitting for a private executive protection company like Sigil Enterprises. Turning to the right she saw Stannis standing in his office and she smiled. He looked so impossibly wonderful in his black suit, a man very much in control. 

Her smile fell, however, when she saw the red haired woman from the elevator. A woman who was flirting outrageously with Stannis. She grimaced as the woman leaned forward, reaching out to touch his arm. The woman said something and Stannis gave a small smile and Sansa felt her heart clench. 

She moved to turn away but she stopped. Wait...she looked back to Stannis. That wasn’t his real smile. Not the true one that had his eyes crinkling. 

She thought once more about leaving, waiting for him near Olenna’s desk but she shook her head. She’s been reading her entire life. She’s read enough romance novels to know that she’s read this story before. Woman turns away, runs, doesn’t let the man explain and doesn’t stake her claim. 

_Fuck that_ she said to herself, turning back she strode to the office, tall and proud. 

“Dada!” Cassie announced their arrival the moment Stannis came into sight. 

“There she is” Stannis smiled, his real smile and moved away from the other woman to greet them. He quickly kissed her before taking Cassie into his arms. 

_Take that, bitch_ Sansa smiled brightly at her. 

“Hi, I’m Sansa” she extended her hand. 

“Melisandre” the woman shook it, limply. “Your daughter is very beautiful” she said cooly. 

“She has Daddy’s good genes, looks exactly like Stannis’ mother” Sansa beamed. 

“Lovely” the woman replied. 

Sansa gave a smile and turned back to Stannis, “Can I steal you away? Or was this important?”

“Not at all” Stannis assured her. “I have been awaiting the arrival of my girls.”

“Perfect” Sansa said. 

“We can continue this conversation later, Mr. Baratheon” Melisandre gave a saccharine smile and excused herself from the office, barely able to hide the contempt in her eyes. 

Sansa watched her go, wishing she would trip on those ridiculous shoes. 

Stannis’ finger on her chin guided her eyes back to his, “And what was that?” he smirked. 

“Oh, nothing” she kissed him softly. 

“I see that fiery temper of yours” he chuckled. 

“She was flirting with you” Sansa said. 

“And did I flirt back?” he countered. 

“No.”

“No, because I love _you_” he replied. “Though I will admit, watching you stake your claim is rather sexy.” 

“Girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do” she smiled. “Gotta let those other girls know you’re taken.”

“If only there were a piece of jewelry one could wear that was universally acknowledged as an attachment to another” he said softly, Cassie playing with the lapel of his coat. 

Sansa felt breathless, looking up into his eyes, “What…”

“Oh, nothing” he mocked her flippant tone. 

“Stannis Baratheon, I swear--” he cut her words off with a kiss. 

“Don’t swear in front of our daughter” he teased. “Now, come on, let’s go to lunch. I’m starving.” 

Sansa woke slowly, her body deliciously sore from Stannis’ attentions the previous night, and early this morning. She smiled, turning her face into his pillow, letting his scent surround her. He had all but moved in now, as her large apartment above the shop was much more of a ‘home’ than his was. It was nice to see his suits beside her clothes in the closet, to have him come home every night to Cassie and herself. 

And the nights...Gods the nights...

“Oh!” Sansa lifted her head, realizing the date. She scrambled from bed, pulling on her robe as she went in search of the birthday girl. 

“You know, it's really so much better if you eat it rather than squish it” Stannis’ deep voice reached her as she descended the stairs. 

Cassie babbled something in response as Sansa rounded the corner to see them at the kitchen table together. Cassie was in her high chair, enjoying the scrambled eggs that Stannis had placed on the tray. And by enjoying, she was having fun picking them up and squashing them. 

If Stannis in a suit was beyond handsome, Stannis in his faded t-shirt and sweats was devastating. His hair was a bit disheveled, likely her fault, Sansa thought, but he was simply...amazing.

“Here” Stannis offered her a spoonful of oatmeal which she ate before returning to her smashing. He looked over to see her, “Momma slept in.” 

“Yes” Sansa said. “Daddy wore mommy out” she whispered, kissing his forehead as she grabbed a plate and eggs for herself. “Happy Birthday, baby girl” she kissed Cassie’s check, getting egg in her hair as a reward. 

“She seems to be enjoying her birthday breakfast” Stannis chuckled.

“Thank you for cooking” Sansa said. 

“I figured you would be tired” he smirked. 

“I was but” she leaned back in her chair and grabbed the large white envelope from the kitchen counter. “I couldn’t wait” she slid the envelope across the table to him. 

“What’s this?”

“A present” she replied. 

“It's not my birthday” he reminded her. 

“No, we spent your birthday naked and sweaty, I was there, I remember” she teased, remembering the day that Cassie had spent with the Seaworths while she and Stannis fucked like animals throughout the entire apartment. “Technically, it’s a present for both of you. It took a while, otherwise it would have been your birthday present.”

Stannis’ brow furrowed as he opened the flap and pulled the paperwork from inside, glancing over it. She saw the moment he realized what it was, his eyes going wide, “Sansa--”

“You’re her father” Sansa explained. “No lab release can take that away from you.”

He stared at the papers for several moments, reading every line. Sansa had started the process to change Cassie’s birth certificate months ago. It had required a lot of work and a lot of checking the mail before Stannis got home, but it had finally arrived last week. The new originals, all of them reading Cassiopeia Catelyn Baratheon, with a father of Stannis Baratheon now listed on the previously blank line. 

He lowered the papers with a trembling hand and stood, coming around the table. Sansa rose, hugging him back as her arms went around her and he buried his face in her hair. 

“How did you know” he whispered, kissing her neck. “How did you know I wanted this more than anything?”

“Because I know you” she said as she held him tight. “I know that family is important. I know that if you didn’t care, you never would have tracked me down to begin with. I know that you would give her the world, if she ever asked for it. And I know it is what I would have wanted, if this were reversed. She is _your_ daughter, Stannis, if something were to happen to me, I want her with her father, I want her safe.” 

“I will keep both of you safe” he promised, leaning back just enough to kiss her. “Thank you” he kissed her once more. “Thank you, I love you.” 

“I love you too” she smoothed his hair. “Now come on Daddy, hold it together. We’ve got a birthday to celebrate!” she playfully smacked his ass as, earning a smile from him, however watery it was. 

Stannis sat beside Davos at the picnic bench, facing outwards as they watched Davos’ boys run around the grassy park, tossing a frisbee back and forth. They had decided to celebrate Cassie’s first birthday with a picnic and cake at Storm’s End Park, enjoying the early spring sunshine and enabling the boys, now ages 10 to 15, to run around freely. 

Beside them on a large quilt in the shade, Marya and Sansa were relaxing, Cassie playing with several toys between them. 

Stannis hadn’t felt this at peace in many, many years. Feeling eyes on him he turned to see Davos smirking at him. 

“What?” Stannis asked. 

“You’re smiling” Davos noted. 

“I have many reasons to” Stannis replied, looking to where Cassie was standing, her hands in Sansa’s as she bounced in place. She was already growing so fast, he could hardly believe it. 

“I am not a religious man” Davos said. “But there was something greater at work with you and Sansa. The world is small, but you two...that’s fate.”

“This morning” Stannis said softly. “She gave me Cassie’s new birth certificate. She went through all the legal hoops and I am now legally listed as her father now.” 

Davos nodded, reaching out to shake his hand, “Congratulations, you old goat” he laughed. “Now when are you going to make an honest woman out of our girl? Or is she going to talk you into another baby before that happens?”

“She’s already made her wishes clear on more children” Stannis chuckled. “I would assume at some point soon she’ll decide it's time.”

“And you?” Davos prompted. 

“I would have married her months ago if I didn’t think it would have sent her running” Stannis said, looking to his old friend. “And I’ll give her as many children as she wants, but I won’t risk her health to do so.” 

“Stannis Baratheon, family man” Davos chuckled. 

“An unexpected but entirely welcome fate” Stannis nodded. “I bought a ring three weeks ago” he admitted, looking to Davos. 

“Well” Davos encouraged. “What are you waiting for? Her to stumble across it?”

“Now _that_ is a great idea” Stannis smiled, turning back to watch Cassie playing with Grandma Marya.

He noticed Sansa watching him, and when he met her eyes she smiled brightly, then made a goofy face, sticking out her tongue. He laughed, shaking his head. Beautiful, goofy woman, he looked back as she blew him a kiss. 

He loved her. More than he thought he could love anything in this world. 

Davos had a good point. It was time Sansa stumbled across the ring he’d hunted down all those weeks ago. 

He just had to work up the courage to do so.

“I am going to lay her down, she’s wiped” Sansa kissed him softly, carrying Cassie into the house after a long day at the zoo. She had been so excited, running herself into complete exhaustion. Sansa was certain that she was asleep before they had left the parking lot. 

Now at 15-months old, Cassie was ready to go explore everything, which meant they had to make sure she didn’t get into trouble. Walking, running, grabbing, she was a handful now as she explored the world. They figured it would be a good time to introduce her to the zoo, and she had marvelled at every animal, the great Elk being her favorite by far.

“I think I left my sweater on the bed, can you grab it on your way down?” Stannis asked. 

“Of course” she replied, making her way upstairs. 

In Cassie’s room, she removed her daughter's shoes and socks before shuckling her overalls and laying her in the crib, tucking her in. Sansa took a moment to admire her daughter’s black curls and rosy cheeks. Cassie was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, and growing up so quickly. She was already running around, determined to be independent as she learned about the world. 

Stannis said that Cassie had inherited her stubbornness, but Sansa thought that it was all Stannis’ determination she had. 

She had decided, quite recently, that she was ready for another. She wanted Cassie’s younger sibling to be close enough in age that they could grow and learn together. She loved being a mother, and now that she had a true partner, she wanted to add to their family. She would talk to Stannis, tonight, as they cooked dinner, she promised herself. 

Leaving the room she pulled the door halfway closed before crossing to the master bedroom to look for Stannis’ sweater. 

However, when she entered, she stopped in her tracks, staring at the black ring box that sat open on the center of the bed. She moved closer, eyes unable to move from the box and the antique gold ring that it held. 

Tears filled her eyes as she sat on the comforter, reaching out to touch the box. The ring was beautiful, old and stunning. From the way it was placed and opened, it had been intentional, which meant…

“Sansa” Stannis’ voice came from the doorway. 

“Stannis...this ring” she swallowed. 

“It's yours, if you want it” he came to her side, kneeling beside the bed where she sat. 

“Oh my Gods” she sobbed. 

“A year ago today I stood, terrified, in front of your book shop” he said, his voice deep and thick. “I had no idea that inside its doors, lay everything I could have asked for.” 

“Stannis” she covered her mouth as she cried. 

“I would like to be your husband, Sansa” he said. “So I ask you to marry me, to be my wife and to pass through life at my side—to be my second self, and best earthly companion” he said, quoting _Jane Eyre_, her favorite novel of all time. 

“Yes” she cried. “Of course, yes!” Stannis grabbed the box, pulling the ring free and slipping it over the third finger on her left hand. “Oh my Gods” she blinked away another wave of tears. 

“I love you, Sansa Stark” he raised her knuckles to his lips and kissed just below her ring. 

“I love you,” she cried. “To think, tonight I was going to negotiate for more babies” she laughed. 

“Yeah?” he smiled. 

She nodded, “I want another baby, Stannis. I want another of your babies.”

“That can be arranged” he slid her back onto the bed, moving over her. “When?”

“Now, soon, as soon as possible,” she replied. 

“Done” he leaned down and kissed her as her arms went around him. 

Their kisses her deep, claiming as they pulled at each other’s clothing. Fabric fell away between heated kisses and heavy petting until they were wonderfully naked. Sansa reached between them, stroking his cock in firm movements as he devoured her mouth. 

“Fuck” he hissed, kissing down her jaw to her neck and shoulder, pulling the length of her hair aside to nibble at her collarbone. 

“Stannis baby” she whimpered as his hand wandered her body. “I need you…”

“Yes” he agreed, moving between her legs. She guided him to her opened, rubbing his head across her clit and folds to coat him in her juices. She notched him into her channel and he sank home, her back arching from the bed at the pleasure of being suddenly so full. 

“Fuck yes” she whimpered, feeling the heat of his skin inside of her for the first time without a latex barrier. She loved the way his body stretched hers, the sensation reminding her that he was hers and they were together.

He made love to her slowly, their mouths locked in sloppy kisses as he moved within her. It was worship, celebration and a claiming, all in one. They both had known for months that there was no going back in their relationship, they were bound together forever. But now, now they were making love with the knowledge that they could make another child. That they could create, at some point, another life that would made of their blood. 

This time, Stannis would be there to watch their child grow within her, watch them come into the world and hold them in their first minutes of life. This time they were in it together and knowing that they had another soul to depend on, always, was intoxicating. 

There was no barriers, physical or otherwise, as he took her, thrusting hard and deep until she was clawing at his back, thighs shaking around him. He fucked her through her orgasm, driving her wild as he powered through her spasms, and before she could catch her breath he had her on her stomach, pulling her hips up enough to slide back into her body. 

He laid against her back, fucking her with abandon as she held onto the blankets. She arched her back, allowing him deeper and soon she was screaming incoherently into the mattress. 

“That’s it” Stannis encouraged, leaning over her back to whisper into her ear. “Come on my cock, baby, that’s it…” She screamed as her body contorted under his, his weight holding her pinned as he slammed into her and came, the warmth of his seed filling her body and coating her walls. He rocked slowly until he was too soft, then pulled away. She felt the unfamiliar sensation of his seed dripping from her folds. 

“Shit” she cried out as his fingers found her core, rubbing the seed against her flesh before sliding inside of her. “Oh Gods…” he fingered her slowly, sliding easily through their mixed fluids. 

“Wouldn’t want to waste it” he leaned down to nuzzle her shoulder, kissing her sweaty skin. 

“Fuck” she grabbed his hand on the mattress as he kept steady until she was coming on his cum-soaked fingers, soaking them both. “Gods--Fuck” she sagged against the mattress. 

He lay beside her, pulling her into the curve of his body, “I love you, soon-to-be-Mrs. Baratheon.”

“I love you, Mr. Baratheon” she giggled. “I think I am going to enjoy making babies with you.” 

“Mom!” the door to the shop opened and Sansa turned to see Cassie barge inside, holding up a piece of paper. “I got a gold star!” she declared, holding the paper so Sansa could see. Stannis had walked in behind her, his arms laden down with Cassie’s school backpack and their 4-year old son, Steffon. 

Once they decided that they wanted another baby, it did not take long at all for Steffon Baratheon to be on the way. Easier than her first pregnancy, especially with Stannis there to take care of her at her worst moments, Steffon was born healthy and hearty, screaming loudly until he was placed in his father’s arms. 

Stannis, it seemed, was the baby whisperer. 

Now, Cassie was 6 and excelling quickly through first grade. She had Stannis’ brain for numbers and words, making school easy as pie. Steffon was in preschool, coming home each day exhausted from all the fun he had.

“That is fantastic” Sansa bent down to hug her, kissing her forehead. “You are a spelling super star!”

“Dad says it is because I am smart” Cassie beamed. 

“Well, Dad is right!” Sansa agreed, looking up at Stannis who was depositing a sleepy Steffon onto the couches in the shop. Cassie ran to join her little brother, rifling through her backpack for her markers and coloring book.

They had married two months after he proposed, neither of them wanting to wait for fancy wedding. Instead they had married in Storm’s End Park with the Seaworths and a few other friends at hand. Sansa’s living siblings hadn’t bothered to return her emails or accept the invitation to the wedding, so she decided that she would stop trying. Each olive branch was ignored, so instead she was going to focus on her family with Stannis now and forget the rest. 

Stannis had looked handsome in his grey suit, Cassie standing at his side in a beautiful pink dress of her own. Davos had walked her down the aisle, then stood at Stannis’ side as best man, Marya serving as her matron of honor as they exchanged vows. 

_Finally_ Sansa had sighed when her husband kissed her for the first time. Finally he was hers. 

“Hey baby” Sansa kissed her husband as he pulled her into his arms. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked. 

“I am fine” she assured him. “You worry too much.” 

“You gave birth a week ago” he chuckled. “I am entitled to worry.” 

“Little Edric Davos and I are just fine” she kissed him. “He passed out on Grandpa, and now they’re both passed out in the office.” Stannis chuckled, it wasn’t the first time ‘Grandpa Davos’ had passed out with one of his grandchildren. 

Edric Davos Baratheon had been a surprise of sorts, but one they were both overjoyed to have. Stannis had been glad that Edric came along before he was too old to be running after a toddler. Sansa had shaken her head, though Stannis was approaching his mid-fifties, he was still in better shape than most men half his age. 

Now their family was complete, as always filled with love and happiness. And the occasional dose of chaos. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he asked. 

“My husband might have mentioned as such” she smirked. 

“Your husband sounds like a smart man.”

“The smartest.”

“Does he know how lucky he is to have you?” he held her close. 

“We’re lucky to have each other” she replied. 

“A stroke of fate brought me here” Stannis said. “A perfect mix-up.”

Sansa smiled, glancing to their children before looking up at her husband. “Absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
